Who knew
by Newbie37
Summary: After some harsh words from his best friend james has decided to cleanse out his life. Try to redeem himself. and get the girl he never knew he wanted. T for language. James S/OC Fred II/OC OC/OC  better than summary
1. Chapter 1

JAMES:

You know that moment where reality seems to catch up with you. When adulthood looks your childhood self in the eye and laughs at your stupidity? Well for me, that moment is now.

My whole school career (1st-4th year) I had wooed Beth Newtown to fall in love with me. She was my very own Lily Evans. And I mean as James Potter, it was obviously meant to be. So on September 1st of my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when gorgeous, bodacious, red headed Beth Newtown snogged me on the train and agreed to be my girlfriend I as ecstatic.

But everything changed on the last day of school. Reality caught up with me. Adulthood laughed, because Chandler was right. I was an idiot. It was the end of my 5th year. I wasn't ready for OWLs I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and the only three things I had accomplished in 5 years at Hogwarts was 1) over 200 detentions 2) making the quidditch team and 3) getting Beth Newtown to be my girlfriend.

But what Chandler had said rang through my head as I sat down on the burrow steps. I was a kid, a stupid, stupid kid. My best friend had called me out on my shit. And looking back I had to agree with her. I really was arrogant, and ignorant, and a whole bunch of really mean words. I took a deep breath in as I readied myself for my mission.

Mission Detox was almost over, along with the 8 weeks that Chandler was at Quidditch training. I had promised myself that I would turn my life around by the time Chander got back from camp and this was the last thing I needed to do. Break up with Beth.

"Hey Jamie-poo." She greeted as she got off her bike in the dirt driveway. She gave me a hug and hung on to my arm as we sat down on the steps.

"Look Beth, theres something I need to tell you. In first year, when I saw you, I fell hard. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous." I pointed to her. And I wasn't lying, the girl is gorgeous. "So, this might come as a shock for you, it did for me. But its something that I need to say."

"James!" she cried "Are you saying that you love me?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was excited or confused.

"Um. No. Kind of the opposite." I laughed awkwardly. I wasn't very good at this. "I am, um. I'm breaking up with you." it came out as a question. I inwardly slapped my self on the head. I am such an idiot.

"You can't do that." She told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. The seemingly sweet exterior of my girlfriend melted and I saw exactly why the girls referred to her as Beth the Bitch.

"You. Can. Not. Break. Up. With. Me." She told me. Her face was red with anger and she sounded like a five year old throwing a fit.

"I believe I just did." I told her.

"But I'm Beth Newtown. Guys just don't break up with me. I get tired of guys."

"Well, there's a first for everything." I told her.

I turned my back and walked through the backdoor into the kitchen. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I had been holding and slid down the kitchen door. I was free, I was done. My life was officially detoxified!

"Good going cuz!" I looked up to see Fred walking through the swinging door into the blue kitchen. From the outside the Burrow looked like a shabby old house, on the verge of falling down. But after the war all of the Weasleys pulled together their money and magic and renovated the Burrow, so it was a great mansion on the inside. But the house wasn't cold and heartless. It was home. It was where I spent summer vacation and holidays. True i had a house in Godric's Hollow where I lived as a kid, but the Burrow was home.

"Yeah dude. Finally free." I told Fred as he sat down on the floor besides me.

"And just in time. Finnus is coming today. The girls tomorrow and then Chandler the day after." He told me. I laughed, excited for the last 6 weeks of summer with my five best friends in the world.

Fred Weasley was my oldest friend, my cousin, my partner in crime. Together we had pulled some of the best pranks since the times of the Marauders. (they won for creativity, our technology _is_ a lot better.) The kid was at least 6' 4" weighed 200 of pure muscle. If I didn't know he was a giant teddy bear, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. He was dark skinned and haired like his mom, but he had his dad's blue eyes that made girls swoon. And he never let anyone forget it.

Finnus DeBertucci was my other guy friend. Finnus isn't his real name. It's actually something in Italian that's really hard to spell and prenounce so on the train ride to first year Chandler dubbed him Finnus after her favorite song. _A Dude called Finnus_. According to the girls he was the very definition of tall dark and handsome. He was 5' 11" tall, but not too tall. He had dark curly hair that he kept gelled into a fohawk and tan skin from I guess being Italian. He walked outside in the rain and got tan. Girls loved him. The only reason he didn't have as many 'fans' as Fred was because before we had even gotten in the boats first year he had asked out Mere and they had been dating ever since.

Meredith Archamere is one of my three girl friends. She is _crazy_ hott. Her parents are both soccer studs in the muggle world. Her dad has two World Cup titles and her mom, 3 Olympic medals. She has 2 junior Olympic medals and a crazy work ethic. She and Chandler go on long runs at three o'clock every morning at school. (4 on weekends and 4:30 on holidays) She is tall, thin, has curly brown hair and grey eyes with one single freckle next to her right eye. When she and Finnus walk down the hall you honestly feel like your watching two models on the telly.

Lexie Kelly on the other hand is a different story. Lexie is tiny, fragile, and angelic looking. She reminds me of a muggle hippie. She doesn't eat meat and hates violence. She can't even go to my and Chandler's quidditch games because of the dirty playing. She doesn't eat meat and hates the government. ('not that there's anything wrong with it Just on principal' she tells Uncle Percy, Minister of Magic) Yet Lexie, like Fred isn't someone I would want to meet in a dark alley. When angry, the girl is ferocious.

Chandler Wood isn't like either of her two friends. Chandler was raised to work hard, that everyone is her team, and to always win. Her parents are both quidditch stars. Her dad is Oliver Wood, keeper and captain for Puddlemere United. And her mom is Katie Bell Wood, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She grew up with 4 brothers, so she doesn't think of herself as pretty. Which is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me. There are plenty of guys that Fred, Finnus and I have had to beat up for inappropriate comments. Chandler has long strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes, and like Finnus, always has a tan. She has a quidditch toned body, 100% muscle. She seems intense, but once you get her to calm down she is the coolest person on earth.

So that leaves me. I'm different from everyone else in the family. I had lighter brown hair thanks to accidental magic by Teddy when I was four that could never be undone. I had the Weasley blue eyes and my moms freckles. While Albus looked like dad and Lily looked like mom, I looked like neither. My life, it was changing. And I was excited. Who knew what stood a head all I knew is that I had cleansed my life and I was ready for what ever fate threw my way.

**A/N: kind of an intro chapter. No, it is an intro chapter. It will get better I just wanted to introduce our characters. You will really meet them in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, because I do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: ha I wish!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHANDLER

My stomach sank as I saw the familiar rickety mailbox that signaled the 5 minutes left to drive to the Burrow. Dad turned into the long winding dirt path. We had been driving from Whales since yesterday afternoon when camp had finished. And now I was spending the last six weeks of summer with my best friends in the world at the Burrow.

I did the breathing exercises I was taught to keep calm. Because as excited as I was, I was also nervous that James hadn't forgiven me for the awful things I had said to him at the end of the year last year. Fred had assured me he was fine when he invited me for the summer, but still, something wasn't adding up.

Why hadn't James contacted me all summer. He was my best friend, and I knew I was his. Yet the boy hadn't called, or sent a letter. Even a bloody I'm fine – J would've been appreciated. But there was nothing.

My dad stopped when we reached the Burrow, I was the only one staying this year since Aidan and Nolan (my two 7th year brothers) both had jobs and couldn't stay with Dom and Roxanne (their girlfriends). I climbed over Caleb (my youngest brother a second year) and Connor (my 4th year brother) helped me fight with my duffle out of the trunk. With my bag and broom in hand I waved goodbye to my parents and walked up to the front door.

I raised my hand to knock when two screaming masses open the door and knocked me down with hugs. I quickly popped back up, hugged hem properly and started bouncing and screaming with them. I had missed Lexie and Mere so much this summer. Usually I had time to write them or call them during the day, but as a Keeper Counselor this year, my only free time was at night, and was very limited.

"Whoa Chandler! You got hott!" I stopped jumping at Lexie's comment. I guess I had changed over the summer. My chest was no longer identical to a 2nd year boy's. and my butt fit into my jeans a bit better. I had grown out my hair to mid back, my acne was clear and my braces off (mom said the build character). I had changed but I didn't know if I was hott.

"Lexie!" Mere scolded her. "Chandler's always been hott. She just looks like a woman now." I hugged mere in gratitude. (mere and lexie had become women 4th year, I guess I was a little late)

"Did you losers miss me?" I asked as I recollected my stuff and followed them into the house.

"Of course. But you know who missed you the most." Mere told me.

"Finnus of course." Lexie teased.

"HAHA." Mere said not laughing. "No, James. He changed his whole life this summer. He called it detoxing." She told me.

"Interesting." I replied. Thinking about what that could possibly mean.

"Ding Dong the wicked witch, which old witch, the wicked witch, Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" I heard from the kitchen in Fred and Finnus' not so amazing singing voices. It couldn't be.

"Is Beth the Bitch finally gone?" I asked them as I walked into the giant blue room.

"Yupperoonis young Chandler. James is finally a free man" said Fred. I looked towards James for confirmation.

"She's gone." He told me, looking straight in the eye. I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I am so sorry." I apologized into his chest.

"What for? You were right. I was stupid an ignorant and ignorant and everything else. So I am sorry." He apologized. I giggled at his silliness and pulled him to me in an even tighter hug.

"So, I heard that you changed your life." I told him.

"yeah. I've even been working out for Quidditch season so Aidan doesn't kill me." He told me.

"we actually don't know if he is captain yet. Chris gave no indication when leaving last year and there hasn't been any letters yet. So who knows. You could be captain for all we know." I teased.

"That's strange." He said. We walked back and joined the rest of our friends at the kitchen table for food.

(CHANDLER WOOD CHANDLER WOOD CHANDLER WOOD CHANDLER)

I was awoken the next morning by what sounded like an owlery coming from the living room. I knew I a second what was going on.

"Lexie! Mere! Get up! Hogwarts Letters!" I yelled as I jumped on each of their beds and ran through the door and down stairs. I feel down the last flight onto Albus. I got up quickly pulling my shirt back down over my chest.

I walked into the kitchen with a red Albus following me.

"You know he likes you right." James whispered into my ear.

"I know, and I feel really bad." I said feeling my blush getting deeper by the second.

"Okay. James this is yours. Oh and Chandler Yours is over on the oven handle. You have three letters darling." Mrs. Potter said. I was walking over to the oven. Three? I was expecting two because of OWLS, but three?

I tore the envelopes from my owls leg. I checked my test scores. All O's except for a P in History of Magic. (to be expected since I slept through half of the exam still upset from my fight with James the night before.)

The second envelope had my school books which I threw to the side for the minute and focused on my last envelope. It was heavy. Could 6th years be prefects? Or head girl? I laughed at the thought of me being either of those options.

I opened the envelope gingerly and a familiar patch fell out onto the table. One that Teddy Lupin had worn my first year, Chris Parker for my second through fifth year. The Quidditch Captain patch. I, Chandler Jude Wood, was going to be Quidditch Captain.

"James!" I squealed.

'"Yeah Chandler?"

"I got it! Not Aidan, not Nolan, me!" I squealed. He threw out his arms for a hug and I jumped up. He spun me around in congratulations.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"That I'm the first girl quidditch captain Gryffindor has seen since Fred's mom. And that I have a lot of work to do for replacing Chris's beater position. And that we have to win the cup otherwise Aidan will never let me down for stealing his spot and then not winning the cup. And Holy God I cant do this." The pressures of being Quidditch captain soon seemed to crash around me. What was I thinking?

"Relax Chandler. You've got this. You're strong, work hard, and you have something that neither Aidan or Nolan have." James placed his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me from having a nervous breakdown.

"What's that?" I asked sarcastically expecting a perverted reply.

"Respect, not just from me, but from everyone. No one ever questions what you have to say on the pitch because you are always three steps ahead. You're going to be great Chandler." I smiled.

"Thanks. You really are the best friend ever."

"Glad you think so because I have some bad news." He told me. His hands tightened on my shoulders bracing me for what ever was in store.

'Yes?" I asked.

"My dad's birthday party is tonight, so you have to go shopping."

'Bloody Hell!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. It means a lot to me. So next is Harry's party, and we all know stuff goes down at HP's party. 3 you guys. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**


End file.
